Sampai akhir waktu
by Namstarwow
Summary: " kesabaran yang berbuah keberhasilan "


**Sampai akhir waktu**

_**Aku akan datang lagi meski ibumu melarang**_

Berkali – kali ia datang, berkali – kali pula ia ditolak. Rupanya ibunya belum bisa menerima nya dengan senang hati, bahkan kali ini ibunya sampai membawa sapu lidi segala hanya untuk mengusir seorang lelaki keras kepala yang selalu berusaha melamar anaknya setiap hari

" harus berapa kali aku ingatkan kau, pergi dari rumahku ! " hardik perempuan paruh baya itu pada seorang lelaki berparas tampan yang sudah rapi mengenakan jas dan kemeja hanya untuk melamar anaknya, lalu lelaki tampan bernama myungsoo itu kembali pulang dengan tangan hampa sembari membawa sebuket bunga yang tadinya akan diberikan kepada orang yang akan dilamarnya

Selalu begitu selama berminggu – minggu, kim myungsoo selalu melamar nam woohyun. Namja baik hati dan periang dari infinite paradise school, namun selama berminggu – minggu itu pula ia mengalami kekecewaan.

" ditolak lagi bro ? " tanya dongwoo yang rupanya menunggu myungsoo untuk acara lamarannya, namja pemilik senyum lebar itu kini sedang duduk di kursi mobil hitam miliknya. Myungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, dan dongwoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum

" sabar bro, suatu saat kesungguhanmu untuk melamar nam woohyun pasti akan berhasil " ujar dongwoo menyemangati myungsoo, sahabat dekatnya

Dan myungsoo akhirnya bisa mengangkat kepala lagi dan seulas senyuman tersungging dibibir nya,

" pasti bro, akiramenai .. " lirihnya

_**Ku tunjukkan kesungguhan untuk milikki dirimu**_

Hari ini myungsoo kembali datang menuju rumah woohyun dan seperti biasa ibu woohyun yang terkenal galak itu akan menghampirinya lengkap dengan sapu lidi dan ocehan yang akan ia keluarkan

" kau .. mau apa lagi kau kesini ? aku sudah bosan melihatmu , melihat wajahmu, sebenarnya apa maumu ? apakah rumahku begitu menarik hingga kau suka sekali datang kesini hah ! " hardik ibu woohyun sembari memukulkan lidi itu ke tanah

" aku ingin melamar anakmu ahjumma, " jawab myungsoo sembari mengacung – acungkan mawar yang sedari tadi ia pegang

" kau pasti hanya ingin mempermainkan anakku kan ? pergi kau dari sini " bukannya menerima ibu itu malah memarahi myungsoo, tanpa ibu woohyun kira. Myungsoo berlutut di hadapannya sembari menengadah menatapnya dengan mata yang menunjukkan keseriusan

" ahjumma , dengarkan aku. Aku tak akan pernah pergi dari rumahmu sebelum woohyun menerimaku. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi aku sungguh – sungguh ingin menikahinya dan ingin memilikinya sekarang juga "

" dasar namja gila " sahut eomma woohyun sebelum ia mberbalik arah meninggalkan myungsoo yang masih berlutut di depan gerbang rumah woohyun

" eomma, siapa yang datang ? " tanya woohyun sembari menatap eommanya dengan tatapan bertanya /apa ini `-`

" namja gila yang beberapa minggu ini selalu menganggu ketenangan keluarga kita " jawab sang eomma sembari memasang wajah kesal

" eomma aku ingin menemuinya .. othe ? " tanya woohyun sembari menatap eommanya dengan tatapan penuh harap

" arraseo, kaa kau pergi. Hati 2 chagi " ujar sang eomma sembari pergi ke dapur

" hei kau siapa ? " tanya woohyun sembari menatap seorang namja berambut hitam yang kini hanya bisa terdiam dan terpaku di gerbang depan rumahnya

" myung soo " ujar nya sembari menatap wajah woohyun

" oh myungsoo, anak kelas a itu kan ? " tanya woohyun sembari ikut berjongkok

" iya, " sahutnya pendek

" mau apa kau kesini ? sudah seminggu kau sering datang ke sini, apa kau naksir sama ibuku ? " tanya woohyun sembari terkekeh geli dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan barusan. Namun myungsoo hanya terdiam sembari menatap woohyun tajam, akhirnya woohyun menghentikan kekehannya dan ikut diam. Perlahan myungsoo meraih tangan woohyun dan mengarahkannya menuju dadanya, tepatnya jantungnya

" kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku ? " tanya myungsoo, dan woohyun mengangguk karena ia merasakan detak jantung myungsoo yang kini sedang berdetak dengan kencang

" apa kau tahu ? aku sudah lama menyukaimu, tidak aku mencintaimu " ujar myungsoo sembari matanya tak berkedip melihat orang yang ia cintai kini berada di dekatnya, sementara woohyun menutup mulutnya tercengang dengan pernyataan cinta myungsoo barusan. Ia menatap myungsoo tak percaya, sementara jantungnya kini berdetak dengan sangat kencang

" would you marry me Nam Woohyun ? " tanya myungsoo sembari menunjukkan cincin perak berlian putih cantik yang berada didalam kotak cincin beludru berwarna merah, woohyun masih diam. Di dalam hatinya kini muncul perdebatan 2 sengit, terima tidak terima tidak " pikirnya

Woohyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, setelah ia memilih jawaban yang ia yakini benar

" I will kim myungsoo .. " jawab woohyun akhirnya sembari mengulas senyuman tulus pada myungsoo, beberapa detik kemudian myungsoo memeluk woohyun dengan erat sampai woohyun hampir kesulitan bernafas karenanya

" Gomawo hyung, kau telah menerimaku " ujar myungsoo di tengah – tengah pelukannya

" ne, myungie " sahut woohyun sembari tersenyum di tengah – tengah pelukannya

" saranghae .. " ujar myungsoo sembari melepaskan pelukanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah woohyun

" nado saranghae .." jawab woohyun lalu myungsoo pun mencium bibir woohyun dengan penuh cinta, sementara woohyun memeluk leher myungsoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka

" blitz " terdengar suara kamera yang memotret pemandangan indah disana, rupanya dongwoo sedang memotret woohyun dan myungsoo yang kini tengah berciuman

" kekeke, benar – benar pemandangan yang indah " ujarnya lalu kembali mengabadikan moment 2 myunghyun :v

" yaak hyung, aku diabaikan eoh " sahut suara seorang namja tampan berponi dengan topi ungu di atas kepalanya. Kalian masa gak tau :''

Sementara dongwoo masih sibuk memotret myunghyun moment dan mengabaikan suara protesan howon yang kini tengah memukul – mukul kursi mobil milik dongwoo

== TAMAT ==


End file.
